How I got kicked out of walmart three times
by JustASmallTownGirlInAHugeWorld
Summary: THREE SHOT Percy got kicked out of Walmart three times!
1. Chapter 1

**Exactly How I Got Kicked out of Walmart**

Well, this is how I got kicked out of Walmart.

Annabeth made me go shopping with her for sleeping bags for the newbies(we RAN OUT OF BEDS!). It was really really really really really really really really really really really really boring. And that's just an understament. I mean not that I don't mind, it just that IT IS BORING!

"Watch me get kicked out of Walmart!" I yelled. This was about to get unboring.

I ran to the costume department. Some little kid spit on my food.

"Watch it old man!" He had screamed at me. I spit at him in the eye. Then I saw a batman costume. Perfect.

I went into the dressing room and came out a couple minutes later. I was in a batman costume with cape and EVERYTHING!

I started running around the store, yelling, "NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!" Over and over again.

There was this one kid who said, "SAVE ME BATMAN!" I stuck my tounge out at him and started running again.

Finally, the store owner came over to me.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you must leave walmart this moment," She said.

"WHO"S GONNA MAKE ME? MY MOMMA?" I yelled.

Then she called security. They dragged me out of the store. One hour later Annabeth came out and scolded me. Then when I went to camp, Chrion scolded me.

Then my dad IMed me and scolded me.

AN one shot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Exactly How I Got Kicked out of Walmart three times**

Well, this is how I got kicked out of Walmart the second time.

It was the school year, on a Saturday. My mom and I were out shopping(in Walmart) for toilet paper.

"Percy, honey, stay here I'm going to go get some eggs," She said standing on her tip-toes patting my head.

"Mooooommmm," I dragged out, " Iiii'mmm 17 now! Not, 7!" She frowned then explained to me about how a moster could just swoop down and eat me up, because for 1 I'm a halfblood and I'm so cuuutttee! I just sighed and sat down in the toilet paper aisle.

I sat there for 2 minutes, 3 minutes- OKAY that was getting boring!

I got an idea! I ran to into one of the clothes racks in the child place. When someone finally felt around for some clothes I jumped out and screamed "PICK ME! PICK ME!" Over and over again. The mother screamed and ran away. Then another woman looked for some clothes, again screamed, "PICK ME PICK ME!". Only the thing was, the woman was the manager.

"PICK A PHONE CALL!" Suzan(the manager) said handing me the phone call.

"Call camp," I grumbled. She knew the number by heart because I get kicked out of here so much.

She dialed the number and in about ten mintues the whole camp was over here.

"Aww did Percy-Wercy be bad and have to ask family for helpy-welpy?" Nico baby-talked. I socked him in the mouth.

"Aww does Nico-Wico want me to kick him in his soft-softy spot-wotty?" I asked he shook his head.

"Percy!" Annabeth started over to me,"This is the 5TH time this month! Don't make me make you sing THE SONG again." I shuddered.

"Yes ma'am," I grumbled all the way back to camp. Then I remembered. I lforgot my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Exactly How I Got Kicked out of Walmart three times**

Well, this is how I got kicked out of Walmart the third time.

Chrion and I were out shopping for wait for it wait for it wait for it beads that we can paint.

"Percy Jackson stay right here, and no scaring children," He sighed at me. I sat there like I was told until I saw it. A tent, T.V., and some cokes. The greatest invention known to demigod kind. I got out my phone(Hermes made a phone that WON'T singnal monsters) and called Nico. He picked up his phone FINALLY!

"Yellow," Nico said on the other side.

"Hey Nico shadow travel to me I have a great plan," I said and began explaining my plan. When I got done he agreeded to it and shadow travel to me.

"Okay let's get started!" He said rubbing his hands together. I put the tent up while Nico got down one of the widescreens and coke down. He wired up the tv and got the remote.

Once, we got done, we started watching tv, drinking coke, and all in the middle of store. When the NEW manager (Chris) saw us. He stomped over to us. He opened up the tent and looked in.

"Hey! How dare yo-" he started when Nico interupted.

"Did your mother ever tell you it rud-" Nico said.

"Sir I'm sorry bu-" Chris said.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN INTERUPTING!" I said and Nico lifted his hands in the air dramiticly.

30 MINTUES LATER.

They finally got us out of the tent. They dragged us out of the store.

"I'm sorry but you are now banned for life from Walmart," He said.

Nico and I jsut sat there looking shamful until Chris was out of site.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" We said together and high fived.

AN that was it! Storys over! I need new ideas guys! HELP!


End file.
